Latios's Ultimate Sacrifice
by BlackLouie
Summary: When two members from team rocket (My OC'S) try to take Latias and keep her for the money, it is up to Latios to save her. Will he sacrifice his life for her or will he flee from the battle? Read to find out!
1. Loss Of Focus

**Latias is the sister of Latios, they both share things in common, and they both love each other. They have been around for many years. How old do many people think they are? No one knows, but the eon duo does, that's for sure… The question is: will Latios sacrifice his life for Latias if anything tries to attack them? The answer is in this facfic…**

**BlackLouie Presents…**

**Latios's Ultimate Sacrifice**

In the deepest forest…

A red flying Pokémon was running away from two hunters who wanted it. The Pokémon was Latias, one of the eon duo, she was trying to lose them in order for Latios to come and help her take them down. He appeared before them and attacked the two hunters with his lunge attack.

"Whoa! Tough one! Alright, go Typhlosion!" The team rocket hunter sent out his fire type Pokémon, this hunter was tall and had blue hair and a team black rocket outfit. The other hunter was a female, she wore a team rocket outfit as well and she was ready to capture Latias and Latios both.

"Go Blastoise!" The female hunter sent out her water turtle Pokémon**.**

Latias didn't know what to do, but Latios did, he attacked Typhlosion and knocked the fire Pokémon off of its feet, he was faster than those team rocket hunters.

"Typhlosion get up and use fire blast now!" The male hunter shouted.

"Roar!" It roared and let out its attack, but Latios dodged it and attacked Typhlosion again, this time he made sure that it didn't get back up again.

Latias was still flying through the forest.

"Alright Blastoise! Use your hydro pump now!" The female one ordered.

Blastoise attacked Latios which the move was able to hit him, but he quickly flew away due to Latias, she was missing and he wanted to make sure that she was safe.

(_Latias, I'm coming, you don't have to fly too far, and we have to stay together!) _Latios thought while flying in the deepest part of the forest to find her.

He found her lying down in a cave, she was hiding from the two Pokémon that the hunters sent out while she was cornered. Latios flew up to her and was lying down beside her, he wanted to keep her safe, he was her knight in blue armor.

(_Thanks brother…) _Latias thanked her brother for his help.

Latios responded with a nod and they both fell asleep that night.

At the team rocket base…

"Jess, Rex! Where are Latias and Latios!?" The team rocket leader shouted.

"Sir Rowe, they got away, we did manage to attack the blue one, but he left after my Blastoise attacked it." Jess replied, she wasn't too scared of her leader, she was calmer.

"You both failed! We need another plan! One that will force the other to come. We need to make a set up for Latios! He's the bigger one; he will do anything to protect his beloved sister…" Rowe was stroking his beard.

"Yes, if we can just find a way to do that." Rex replied.

"I will think of this alone, and you two will sit back and enjoy the show." Rowe snickered.

"Okay." They both replied.

Latios and Latias were about to see their match…


	2. Not Over Yet!

**Sit back and enjoy the chapter…**

Latias woke up the next day and saw the great sunlight, she flew out of the cave and looked around, Latios woke up and noticed her looking outside of the small cave, he flew over to her and they both started to have a little chat.

(_Latios, do you think we are safe here forever?) _Latias asked.

(_No, those Pokémon hunters could catch us here at any time, we are not safe yet.)_ The blue eon Pokémon shook his head.

Latias looked down at the ground. She wanted to know if this would all end. She wanted to be free from harm so that they can me peace.

(_Hey Latios! Do you think we can move to another part of the forest, I heard that less hunters are over there.) _Latias smiled.

(_Alright, show me. But hurry! We can't be seen leaving.) _Latios started to float in the air with Latias ahead, she flew off with her brother behind her. They left without team rocketing knowing that they were gone from the cave.

Latias flew under a few trees as Latios tried to keep up with her fast pace, they both enjoyed the wind in their faces, they loved the view of the forest from below and they dived down and passed each tree until Latias found the place.

(_This is it Latios.) _She smiled.

(_Wow, this place is bigger than out old home. No hunters, just plain space and a huge cave above the cliff. Lots of water too?_) Latios was surprised at the place.

(_Yes, let's speak now; no hunters are here so we can talk._) Latias reassured her brother.

"Alright, we might be safe here, so just be careful." Latios reminded her.

"I know, I have eyes you know." She laughed.

"Come here!" Latios was playing chase with her again.

"You can't catch me! You're too slow!" She giggled.

"Not yet!" Latios caught up to her and grabbed her, she laughed. He laughed too as they both played all day long.

"Nice one!" Latias smiled.

"I can catch you, I may be slower than you, but I'm faster than a Typhlosion!" He smiled back.

Rex and Jess started looking for the eon duo; they needed Latias for the project in order to get Latios and their money. They needed both eon Pokémon.

"Hey Jess, is that them over there?" Rex asked.

Jess moved her blonde hair to the side so that she could see clearly.

"Yeah, there they are, they moved!" She exclaimed.

"Let's get the red one, that's the key to getting Latios as well." Rex snickered.

Jess took out her net gun and pointed at Latias, who was lying in the grass feeling warmer than ever. Latios was next to her. She pulled the trigger and the net blasted out f the gun, it started to expand as it got closer to Latias. Latios noticed the net as it was about to hit his sister.

"Move!" He called.

"No!" Latias was caught in the net trap.

"Hold on!" Latios flew to get her.

"Go get him Typhlosion! Stop Latios!" Rex called out his Pokémon again.

Latios knew that this was coming. He used his psychic move to slow down the fire Pokémon but it missed. Typhlosion knew what to do now; it used fire blast to burn Latios badly before it was called back into its poke ball.

"No… Latias…" He fell down.

"Latios! Hurry save me!" She called as the flying machine came down to pick team rocket up, they dragged the red eon Pokémon into the ship as it flew away, leaving Latios alone in the forest without her. He slowly got up and growled at them, he took off in the direction of the flying machine.

"I'm coming Latias!" He called.

Latias was in the net moving around, Typhlosion was sent out of his poke ball again to keep an eye on her, and he made sure that she was in the net.

"Now that we got her, we just need Latios to come save her, he's too slow." Jess smiled.

"Right! Okay, it's time to turn the ship invisible so that he can't see us." Rex laughed.

The ship disappeared from Latios's view, know he was confused, he need Latias's sight sharing to sense her movement and to see from her eyes.

Latias used her sight sharing to help her brother.

"What is she doing?" Jess asked.

"Sight sharing! She's giving Latios directions to where we are! Typhlosion, use fire blast on her!" Rex ordered.

He fire blasted her.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"Don't do it again!" Jess snapped at her.

Latias kept her sight sharing off. Latios didn't even see much, he had to find her without help before they do something to her.

"Sorry brother…" She breathed.

"You're with us now; you are the big prize for Rowe." Jess grinned.

"Prize? Is that what this is all about?" She wondered.

Typhlosion sat down next to Rex and continued to keep his eyes on Latias; he never fell asleep the whole way back to the base. The ship landed at the base as Jess and Rex picked up Latias and dragged her into the boss's office.

"Thanks you two. My project isn't finished yet, did you get Latios confused?" Rowe replied.

"We did sir!" Jess saluted.

"We did, he's lost so that you have time to make your project to capture Latios. He is tough and like you said, we need something that will hold him down. Latias is much calmer." He talked too much.

"Yeah I know that already! You don't have to give me that information!" He snapped.

"Sorry boss." He replied quickly.

"Now Latias, if you use your sight sharing, my Absol will attack you until you faint!" Rowe threatened her.

Latias nodded as she understood what he was saying. She hated this moment, she was always too easy to capture, and they were using her as a trap to get her big brother.

Meanwhile…

Latios was searching for his sister, he wanted her safe. He had to find her before they attack her again; all he saw was flames, which was that tall fire type Pokémon that he attacked. He was hurting her because she was giving him the answers to the base location.

"Okay Latias, I need to know where you are, please use your sight sharing again." Latios begged.

(_Without it, I'm screwed!_) He cursed.

He then flew off and searched for her in the other side of the forest, she couldn't be too far now.

Latias was seeing the huge project; it was big and can trap any big Pokémon in it, even her brother. She used her sight sharing quickly to show Latios what team rocket was up too. Latios saw her vision again, he saw the big project and heard team rocket talking, he started to stop and listen to what was going on.

"Alright, you two will see the powers of my eon Pokémon catcher! Latios will not escape this, he knows that if he wants to see his sister, he has to get in this, but we will put Latias in it for now since she's bait." Rowe picked her up and placed her in the eon Pokémon catcher. It was shut tight and it shocked Latias, hurting her.

"No! Latias!" Latios called. Latias heard her brother because of the connection, she called back.

"LATIOS!" She called.

"Yes! Now she will be calling her brother!" Rowe didn't know that she was really talking, he just heard yelps.

"No!" Latios flew to where she was, he really didn't know where they could be but he tried looking for her again, he flew above the forest and searched cross the lands, he had to notice something odd. Like a hid out. Latios then saw a big dome with purple light coming from it; it was the same light that he saw from Latias's vision. She was in the light but it was hurting her. He quickly flew in the direction of the light.

"Here he comes boss!" Rex pointed to Latios.

Latios broke through the glass window as he attacked Typhlosion and his partner Rex. Then he attacked Jess and Rowe with his psychic powers and threw them off course, and then he attacked the eon Pokémon catcher and sent it flying, it broke as Latias was free from harm.

"Latias, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Latias replied.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Latios quickly flew off.

Rowe and the others were left standing there; they looked shocked at what Latios did.

"No! He broke it! Make another one and this time, make it stronger and this time catch Latias use this ditto to and have it copy Latias!" Rowe ordered.

"Yes sir, we will get Latias again!" They both saluted and ran out of the base and went into the flying ship and followed Latios and Latias.

"Oh I was scared." Latias flew closer to her brother.

"I know, I was almost scared to attack, that catcher wasn't cool!" He growled.

(_Latios saved me; I need to pay more attention and have less fun, life is important to me and to Latios._) She thought.

They found a cave to sleep in, they were in another part of the deep forest, no hunter knew where they were just yet, and team rocket was slower than before.

**Chapter 2 is done! I will stop it here for now because Latios didn't make the ultimate sacrifice yet, but he will soon! Please review!**


	3. Complicated Stuff

**Please read chapters 1 and 2 before you skip here because if you skip, you will not know what's happening. You will be forever confused so please read the first two chapters. Thanks!**

**For those who have read, you may come into chapter 3:**

Latios and Latias were back in the forest sleeping in the grass that night. They wanted to be warm so that they could wake up feeling good and ready to go. Rex and Jess were still on their tail as they watched the two sleeping eon duo. Jess sent out ditto to copy Latias's appearance and her looks, ditto slid over to Latias and turned into her, and then it cleared its throat to copy her voice.

"Okay, now I sound like her!" It said.

"Okay Rex, take her!" Jess ordered as Rex used his super net gun to trap Latias quickly and easy.

"Oh!" Latias shouted.

Latios quickly woke up and the fake Latias quickly went over to Latios and lied down next to him.

"Are you okay Latias?" Latios asked.

"Um yes, I just had a nightmare." The fake Latias replied.

"Alright then, good night." He yawned and fell asleep again.

Latias was trying to escape again, but Rex was holding on to her tightly.

"Come on; let's go before Latios finds out. Once we have her, he will not notice ditto at all." Jess whispered.

Rex nodded and the two left with Latios's real sister, she was going to be used again on the super eon Pokémon catcher, it was stronger and nothing could break through it. Latias was still trying to get help, she needed to see what Latios was seeing, and she used her sight sharing again. This time she was seeing what Latios was dreaming about, he was dreaming about fighting off Pokémon that was trying to get him. She blinked and realized that Latios was still having nightmares himself. Rex was watching her, he knew that she wanted to see what Latios was seeing.

"She's just sad." Jess told him.

"I know, so sad, too bad." Rex snickered.

Latias wasn't feeling good, she wanted Latios to come save her, and she also noticed that fake Latias, it was sleeping next to her brother. She didn't know that it was ditto.

The next day, Latios woke up and noticed that Latias was still sleeping, he shook her awake.

"Hey Latias, it's time to leave, the hunters night find us here and I want us to find a better place to stay." Latios said.

"What?" The fake Latias was waking up; it yawned and looked at Latios.

"Are you up?" Latios smiled.

(_Um what do I do? I should I say?_) Ditto thought.

"Yeah, I'm awake!" The fake Latias quickly replied.

"Alright then, let's go!" Latios was flying ahead with the phony Latias behind him. He didn't know that it was ditto at all, the trap was working. Once he finds out where his real sister is, he will come and save her, but only to be trapped and hurt.

"Hey Latios, I wanted to know where we might be staying." Latias smiled.

"Well, I was thinking near some island, where no one can see us." Latios replied.

"Well, maybe we should try hiding, I like that better." Latias argued.

"What's wrong with you sister? You always want to get away from the hunters." Latios asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Sorry we should go to the islands." Latias looked down and saw the forest from above.

(_Darn! I said the wrong thing! Now what should I say? Nothing?_) Ditto was still doubting itself.

It followed Latios in the direction of their adventure. It was still worried what would happen if Latios found out that it was copying Latias's appearance. Latios was still looking ahead; he was looking around to make sure that team rocket wasn't nearby. Then he flew faster and the fake Latias followed his every move.

"So Latias, are you ready to start a new life on the islands?" Latios asked.

"Um Sure." The phony Latias replied.

At the base…

"Place her in the super eon Pokémon catcher! She will be yelping for her brother to come save her and Latios will realize that the fake Latias is a stupid ditto! Hahahahaha!" Rowe laughed.

"Sir, Latios is really getting used to this, he might not believe it." Jess replied.

"Sure he will, ditto will transform back into its normal state." Rowe smiled.

"Right, Jess you know that ditto can't stay in Latias's form too long. It will only last for a month." Rex reminded her.

"So is it really going to take a month for Latios to figure this out?" Rowe was about to get angry with Rex and Jess.

"Uh, yeah…" They both replied feeling funny.

"Just place her in the catcher before I choke you both!" Rowe yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" They both quickly took Latias and they put her in the super eon Pokémon catcher.

It was turned on by the other members of team rocket and the machine started running, it was lighting up in the inside with Latias trapped. She didn't know what was going on until she was shocked again, but this time it felt worse than the last time. It was stronger and it kept her tamed while she was in pain.

"Help Latios!" She yelped. The pain was going through her body, she was feeling horrible.

Latios was still playing with the fake Latias, it was tricking him.

"So Latios, do you wanna play chase!" Latias laughed and took off like a bullet.

"I'm going to get you!" Latios chased after her, he was playing along and chasing his fake sister around the forest, they were taking a break from the adventure and stopped at the middle of the forest.

"You can't catch me!" Latias giggled.

"Yes I can!" Latios finally caught up to her and grabbed her, she felt different.

"Hey, you feel squishy." Latios was noticing ditto's feelings.

"Um…" Ditto replied.

"Are you really my sister?" Latios asked.

"Yes, maybe it's because I ate those Oran berries, they make you feel weird." Ditto lied.

"Really? If you say so." Latios replied.

(_Oh god that was close! If he made me change back into my real form, I would be dead by now!_) Ditto thought.

"I'm tired, I'm getting some sleep." The fake Latias went into a nearby cave and fell asleep. Latios followed it and did the same. He wasn't sure why his sister was acting strange, and she felt weird, like a squishy Pokémon. Was this really the sister he knew for many years?

Latias was using her sight sharing to find out where Latios went, but she saw his dreams again, he fell asleep for she could use her powers, her body was still taking pain, she was moving around a lot and she was yelping for help.

"Ha! Sorry, but Latios must come and get you. When he comes, you and Latios are both mine forever!" Rowe laughed.

"So does that mean we get our share of the cash?" Rex asked.

"Yes, if you can get ditto to bring Latios here faster." Rowe replied.

"Ditto has wait for a month sir, if he changed back now, Latios will come in and break this thing again, it is stronger, but it's not the ultimate machine." Jess explained.

"Well, we can wait." Rowe changed his mind.

Rex and Jess sighed; it was going to be a long time before Latios finds out about his real sister in the eon Pokémon catcher.

In the mountains…

Raikou and Suicune were seeing the base; they both knew Latios and Latias. They ran towards the base to try and help her. They were waiting for the right time as Entei came from behind and watched them.

"We must help Latias; I know that she is in there. Where is her brother?" Entei wondered.

"We don't know." Raikou replied.

"Why are we helping them?" Suicune asked.

"I saw what happened." Entei replied.

"But you didn't see Latios?" Raikou asked.

"No, I haven't seen him." Entei replied.

"Hey! You three! Stop!" A team rocket member had a new ready to catch the three dogs who was trying to stop their plans.

"Run! It is best to let Latios find her, otherwise we will get caught!" Entei replied.

"Damn! They got away!" The team rocket member cursed.

The next day, Latios and Latias woke up, they looked around and saw no hunters coming, they continued on. While they did so, they played and had some fun. Latios was always happy to be with his sister, even if he had his doubts about her sometimes. Nothing can stop them from having a nice day.

"Hey Latios, are you feeling better today?" Latias asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

Latias smiled.

At the base…

Latias was using her sight sharing before the turned the machine on again, she saw Latios flying with another Latias, that wasn't her, it had to be fake. It looked too much like her and it almost sounded like her. She could heard everything that they were talking about. She started to stop the vision; she lied down in the eon Pokémon catcher and cried. She wanted to go home with her brother, not be replaced by some fake.

(_Latios, please use your sight sharing… I need you…_) She thought.

Rowe and the other members walked into the base and that Latias hasn't escaped from the chamber of the eon Pokémon catcher, she was still lying in there. He had the others turn the machine back on. Latias was feeling the pain again; they shocked her from day until night waiting for Latios to return to the base so that they could trap him as well. Rex and Jess wanted their money badly as they hoped that Ditto will transform as soon as it can.

"Rex, let's check on Latios." Jess decided.

"Right, then we can check on ditto to see if it is doing the right thing." Rex replied.

They both left the base and followed Latios and Ditto.

In the forest…

"Hey Latios, I have to tell you something… You see I'm not your sister…" Ditto admitted.

"Then who are you!?" Latios was furious.

"I'm.. Ditto." It transformed.

"What!? A Ditto! Where the hell is my sister!?" Latios shouted at Ditto.

"She's at the base!" He quickly replied to him.

"I'm going; you better stay here so I can kick your ass!" Latios was angry; he couldn't believe that he has been tricked by team rocket again.

Ditto watched.

Latios used his sight sharing to see where Latias was, she was getting shocked by the eon Pokémon catcher, he saw Rowe and the others, but where was Rex and Jess? Latios shook the thought of those two away and went after them at the base.

"Latios! Help!" He yelped.

"Call for him all you want, he'll come!" Rowe laughed.

"Please heeeeeelp!" She cried.

Latios was on his way, he quickly flew through the forest and dodged the trees as he was going to help his sister. He passed Rex and Jess on the way there as he looked back and noticed their exchanged glances as he looked forward again.

"What was that?" Jess asked as Rex's mouth dropped open.

Rower laughed as they heard a loud crash, it was Latios. Suicune, Raikou and Entei saw him at last, they smiled.

"He's saving his sister." Entei smiled. Raikou and Suicune nodded.

"What? You're here now?" Rowe asked him.

Latios growled and let out his dragon pulse attack. Rowe jumped back quickly and sent out hos Absol to stop him.

"Absol hyper beam now!" Rowe ordered.

"Absol!" The white wolf-like Pokémon roared and charged his beam.

Latios braced himself for the attack as Absol finally let out the beam; Latios moved and attacked it with his dragon pulse attack. Absol was sent flying into a wall. It was hurt.

"Absol!" It groaned.

"Now go Steelix!" Rowe sent out his second choice. The huge rock-like Pokémon come out of the poke ball and roared.

Latios was ready for him as Latias was still getting shocked by the chamber in the machine. Rowe ordered Steelix to use his head bash, it hit Latios, but he wasn't down yet. Latios used his dragon pulse again and it hit Steelix, the rock Pokémon roared and attacked Latios again but this time Latios dodged the move and tackled Steelix down.

Steelix fainted.

"You leave me no choice, I was lucky to catch these three Pokémon, but out of the three, one will shut you down!" Rowe threw the master ball and Zapdos came out.

(_What!? No! Zapdos! That means that he caught Moltres and Articuno as well!_) Latios was surprised.

"Go Zapdos! Use thunder bolt!" He ordered.

Zapdos squawked and used his thunder bolt attack to get Latios, but it missed as Latios had a hard time attacking the electric bird Pokémon. Zapdos attacked Latios again; he hit Latios really hard with his shock wave attack. Latios was hurt but he still had the strength to fight him off. Zapdos was ordered to attack with his drill peck, but it missed due to Latios blocking him with a barrier.

"No! You will not win against me!" Latios growled.

"You will be mine! Give up!" Rowe laughed.

Latios was weaker than before, he sighed and flew away.

"What!? No! Come back here!" Rowe shouted.

Entei and the others saw him leave.

"Did he just give up?" Raikou asked.

"He did." Suicune replied.

"He is too weak." Entei replied.

"Are we going to have to help him?" Raikou asked.

"I'm afraid so." Entei replied.

Raikou and Suicune both sighed, they really wanted to take break since they saved the other Pokémon from a different time.

Latios was flying back into the forest to heal, he wasn't ready to fight Zapdos yet, it was weak and he felt horrible just like his sister.

Latias was still hurt.

"Turn that off! It's time to go for the day. Latias will be in pain tomorrow!" Rowe ordered.

"Yes sir!" Two team rocket members saluted.

"Hey Rex, Jess, where have you too been?" Rowe saw them at last.

"We were coming back here after we found Ditto." Jess replied.

"You should have been here, Latios was here and you didn't even bother to help me!" Rowe growled.

"Oops." They both replied.

"Oops is not acceptable! You both will not be part of the team if you keep on leaving me like this for a stupid Pokémon that isn't worth my time!" Rowe stomped out of the base.

"Come on Rex, let's find Latios." Jess sighed.

"Can I get some rest? Latios is too much for me right now." He sighed.

"Fine, tomorrow we will get him." Jess replied as they walked back to their sleep out camp.

**Latios just escaped from the battle, but will he heal and become well enough to save his sister? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Train Me If You Can

**Alright! Here is the next chapter!**

Latios was hurt in the forest, he flew down to rest from the battle that he had with Zapdos. He knew that the evil team rocket master would do this to him. Then he heard sounds, he backed away growling.

Entei and his team came up to him.

"Oh it's only you three." Latios sighed with relief.

"Yeah, we saw what happened." Entei replied.

"You did?" Latios was surprised.

"Yes, you tried to save your sister and now she is trapped forever in that chamber of evil!" Raikou hissed.

"Yeah, I need to help her, but what if I get hurt as well?" Latios asked.

""Well, sometimes you have to risk your life to protect the ones you love." Entei smiled.

"That helps." Suicune nodded.

"I don't know guys. She loves me as much as anything else in this world. What can I do to help her without killing myself?" Latios was really confused.

"You have to risk things." Entei replied.

"We can help you heal. We need to lead you to Celebi, she'll know what to do about those injuries." Raikou replied.

"Yeah, I need help." Latios nodded and they all led the way.

Entei was jumping over tree branches, followed by Raikou, Suicune, and Latios who was able to fly over things.

"So who is Celebi?" Latios asked.

"She's the time travel Pokémon, she can travel through time and stop things from happening." Suicune replied.

"Oh, so she's a healer and a time traveler." Latios nodded.

'Yes, she is." Entei smiled while running. Raikou almost tripped, but Suicune nudged him on before they could reach their destination. Celebi was in the forest flying around and helping other Pokémon heal. Then she turned to see Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and an unknown Pokémon who was flying above them.

"Hi guys! Who is your new friend?" Celebi asked.

"This is her?" Latios wondered.

"Yes Latios, this is Celebi, she is going to heal you." Entei replied.

"What is wrong new friend?" Celebi touched Latios once and his slashes and zap scars were gone.

"Hey! I feel better!" Latios cheered.

"Great!" Celebi nodded.

"Thanks Celebi." Suicune smiled.

"You're all welcome." Celebi replied.

Latios flew back to the spot where his cave was, he wanted to rest, but Entei and his team still followed him.

"Hey, aren't you guys going to go home yet?" Latios asked.

"You need training Latios. You couldn't even beat Zapdos." Entei stopped him for a moment.

"Yeah, so what? I will just keep fighting until he is down!" Latios tried to move on but Raikou and Suicune blocked his path.

"Okay, can I just go home?" Latios asked.

"No, we need to train you." Entei replied.

"Okay so what kind of training?" Latios asked.

"You will battle against Raikou and Suicune, and then me." Entei answered.

"WHAT!?" Latios gasped.

"Yep, that's the rule." Raikou hissed.

"First I will give you an easy one, Suicune is first to fight you." Entei backed off to let Suicune step up to the blue eon Pokémon.

"Alright fine, if it's a battle you want, then it's a battle that you will get!" Latios geared himself up from battle.

Suicune charged at him with his quick attack move. Latios dodged it and used his fly attack to keep Suicune from getting up with the proper balance. Suicune was unbalanced as Latios tried to attack again, but he missed. Suicune was able to move again as he used his ice beam attack. Latios was hit, but he wasn't out yet. Latios used his dragon pulse attack to stop Suicune from using his ice beam move. Suicune was injured by the move as he backed off.

"Looks like I'm out." Suicune sighed.

"Now Raikou! Go!" Entei ordered.

Raikou charged at Latios with his spark attack, Latios dodged it and moved behind the electric Pokémon and slammed him into the ground. Raikou growled in pain as he shocked Latios, Latios moved back quickly before he was shocked. Then he used his hyper beam move. Raikou was hit again and he got up quickly and jumped on the blue eon Pokémon. He bit his wing, Latios yelped and tried to throw him off quickly, soon Raikou was hit by a tree due to Latios slamming his back into it. Raikou roared in pain and shocked Latios, but he missed due to his loss of focus. Entei watched the fight go on. He knew that Latios was fast, but not fast enough to stop Raikou.

Raikou used his thunder bolt move, Latios was hit but the lightning. It hurt as bad as Zapdos's attack, but he broke free from it and tackled Raikou down with the final move. Latios won the fight. Entei smiled as he saw what Latios did. He broke free from the thunder bolt attack.

Entei was next, he walked up to Latios and they both stared at each other for a while. Then they took their places. Entei started to first attack as he used fire blast. Latios moved and attacked Entei, he was slamming Entei down. Entei kicked Latios back and jumped on top of him. Latios did that same thing and slammed Entei into a tree, the fire Pokémon fell over and got back up to fight him again. Latios used his dragon pulse move again, Entei dodged it quickly. Their training was going well…

Team Rocket Base…

Latias was waiting for her brother.

"Oh Latios, why did you run from the battle?" Latias wondered.

She looked at the empty room, it was dark, and she felt cold. She wanted to be back in the forest where she was born. Latios meant everything to her. She watched as one team rocket member came into the lab and looked at her. Then he started to move things around. Latias watched him from inside of the chamber where she was trapped until Latios was there soon.

All she could do is wait…

Later…

Latios was beating up Entei, he knocked Entei off of his feet as the fire Pokémon backed off. He stopped the fight to tell Latios that he is the winner. Latios smiled as he saw Entei back away.

"You did great Latios, you can fight well for a legendary Pokémon." Entei smiled back.

"Yes, thanks to you three." Latios nodded.

Latios went back home and fell asleep in his cave for the night, he knew that he would soon save Latias from trouble as soon as the three dogs finish training him for a few months.

"Don't worry Latias, I will come soon, you will have to wait for a little while longer." Latios prayed.

He used his sight sharing move to see what his sister was seeing one last time before he went to bed. He saw a lab and the inside of the chamber; she was up waiting for him. Then Latios saw his own vision again.

Latios was having more nightmares again. Suicune watched Latios sleep. Raikou was talking to Entei, they were seeing what Latios needed to work on before he goes back to battle team rocket again. They also talked about Latias, they wanted to make sure that she was back with her brother. Entei knew that Latios would have to risk getting killed in the fight.

"So wait, Latios has to die for his sister!?" Raikou roared.

"No so loud! Yes, he has to if there is no other way." Entei replied.

"Okay, but then it will make Latias unhappy." Raikou replied.

"That how it is sometimes." Entei nodded.

"Oh great!" Raikou hissed.

"Hey you two, let's go home. We should get out of here. I can smell team rocket nearby." Suicune reported.

"Okay, come on guys!" Entei jumped out of the way of a tree branch.

"Right!" Raikou ran after him with Suicune following from behind. They left Latios there to rest as team rocket ran past the cave and went into the direction of the three dogs.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm still thinking of ideas so please PM if you have any. I want to make this a long story about how Latios sacrificed himself! Please review and I will see you next time!**


	5. Ash Is Here To Help!

**Here is chapter 5:**

Latias was in the chamber, she wanted to see how Latios was doing, and she used her sight sharing to see what Latios was seeing. She saw more evil Pokémon coming towards him.

(Please be okay…) Latias prayed in her heart. She wanted to leave, suddenly she noticed that the chamber had a crack in it from Latios, he must have hit the chamber while trying to set her free, she then slammed on the chamber while Typhlosion was asleep. The chamber broke open and she quietly flew away without being seen.

"Now I must find Latios before it's too late!" Latias started in the direction she sensed him.

Entei looked up and saw Latias flying over them, she was happy to be free from team rocket.

"Hey, Latias, she's free!" Entei pointed up at her. Suicune and Raikou saw her, they smiled.

"Wow, she is great." Raikou replied.

"How did she escape?" Suicune asked.

"She used her brain." Entei answered.

"I like I would know that!" Raikou hissed.

"Latios! Can you hear me!" Latias called.

"What? Latias?" Latios slowly woke up and heard her voice.

Latias flew into the cave and saw her brother right there, waiting for her. Latios's eyes widened as he saw his sister.

"Latios, are you okay brother?" Latias asked him.

"Yes, I was hurt and I'm sorry that I left you there. From now on, no matter what happens, I will be there for you." Latios finally said.

"You will, you won't give up?" Latias asked.

"No, I will protect you. Because you are my sister and I love you." Latios hugged her.

Latias felt better, she knew Latios was going to protect her again. Team rocket would never stop until they get money for their capture.

"Hey, let's go somewhere." Latios suggested.

"Where to?" Latias asked.

"Let's go see Ash and his friends." Latios smiled.

"Oh you mean that cute boy that I really fell in love with?" Latias was excited.

"Yes, Ash." Latios nodded.

"Let's get going." Latias flew off.

"Wait for me!" Latios followed after her, they both played while flying around.

"Hey I see them, they went into the shop!" Latias pointed down at the Pokemart.

"Okay, let's transform into humans again so that others don't notice that we are Pokémon." Latios suggested.

"Okay." Latias smiled as she turned into a human girl and began to walk into the shop. Latios turned into a human boy and followed her.

Both of them waved.

Ash turned around and saw them, he waved back.

"Hi guys, are you both Latias and Latios?" Ash greeted them.

They both nodded. Latias smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Misty asked.

They couldn't talk much so they transformed back into their regular forms.

"Hey it is you two, are you coming to hang out with us for a few days?" Ash asked.

Latias and Latios nodded. They liked hanging out with their friends.

"You guys might be in trouble huh?" Brock asked.

(We are, how did they know?) Latios thought.

They both nodded and frowned.

"What's wrong guys?" Misty asked.

"They are being chased by team rocket maybe." Brock guessed correctly.

Latios nodded and explained the whole thing by show them what happened. Ash then understood and paced around thinking of a solution.

"I know, you guys will be safe with us, just stay here and let us protect you until we have handled team rocket." Ash replied.

Latios smiled and Latias danced in the air. Other people saw them, they flew away quickly.

"What was that?" A man wearing yellow asked.

"I don't know, I think we need a break from the outside world." An old man replied.

"Oh man, they can't be seen around too much." Brock saw them flying around people.

"Hey it's a Pokémon!" A little girl pointed at them both.

"But why are they here?" Her mother asked.

"Hey Latios, we should change back at night." Latias said.

"Right, because team rocket won't even notice us as humans." Latios replied.

"Are we sleeping with Ash tonight then?" Latias asked.

"Yes, we are to stay with Ash until he has helped us defeat team rocket and their machine." Latios answered.

Latias nodded, she was glad that they found Ash in time.

Team rocket base…

"Hey! Where is Latias!" Rowe shouted.

"We don't know, she was in here last night and my Typhlosion was supposed to be watching her!" Rex gave Typhlosion a stern look. Typhlosion back away, knowing that he was wrong for falling asleep on the job.

"I don't have time for all of this! Go find both Latias and Latios! Now!" Rowe demanded.

"Yes sir!" Jess and Rex replied.

"Damn, why do they have to be so hard to catch!" Rowe muttered to himself.

"Hurry up Jess, we must find them." Rex stormed out of the base with Typhlosion by his side.

"Oh man, I think I left Ditto. I need him!" Jess went in the other dirction.

"You have Blastoise!" Rex reminded her.

"Right, let's go then." She followed her partner.

That night…

Latias and Latios turned into humans again and walked into the room in the apartment that Ash and his friends rented out for a while.

"So do you guys like it here or what?" Ash was happy to show them their room.

They both smiled and nodded. Latios never saw anything like it; it was like living like real a person. He enjoyed this moment. Latias saw books and started to take them from the shelf, she was reading.

(Oh, this book seems too short…) Latias put the book back into the shelf and grabbed another book to read. Latios was looking out the window, he was seeing the whole city from above. He watched cars go by and some people walking late.

"I see that you guys are enjoying it here." Misty smiled.

Latias nodded and Latios smiled. They knew that they could count on Ash and his friends, they were there to help out.

Latias yawned, she was getting tired and Latios was almost passing out on the floor.

"Hey Latias, Latios, come with me, I'm going to show you your beds." Ash beckoned them to follow, they followed Ash into the large room with two beds.

(Wow, what are these things?) Latios wondered.

"These are beds." Misty explained.

(Oh we sleep on them!) Latias understood.

They both smiled and quickly got dressed into their PJ's without seeing each other as they leaped into their beds.

"Wow, they really love it here." Brock smiled.

"They do, too bad that after team rocket is gone, they are going to have to go back home." Misty replied.

"That's okay, at least we can save them." Ash saw Pikachu in the living on the floor sleeping.

"Hey Pikachu fell asleep Ash." Misty saw him too.

"Well, let's all get some rest." Ash stretched and got ready for bed.

Mean while…

"Jess, are you sure they might be here in the forest, what if they moved on because they know about us coming here." Rex was worried.

"Oh please, they got to be here somewhere." Jess replied.

"Typhlosion, I need you to look for clues." Rex told his Pokémon.

Typhlosion nodded and walked in a different direction to search for Latias and Latios.

"Okay, now that we have him looking, we might find them faster." Jess smiled.

"Right, if we need more help we got Blastoise." Rex nodded. They continued to search for the eon duo.

Rowe was working on a new chamber that was even harder to bust open, not even Latios could stand it, he was planning to catch Latias's brother instead. He wanted Latios in the chamber so that Latias would be the one for the second chamber.

"Ha! I would like to see Latias escape me now!" Rowe laughed.

'Sir, is this right?" One of the members asked.

"Yes, hurry up and make the chamber opening, I want those eon duo to know who's boss." Rowe replied.

Everyone was working on the chamber, they wanted to make Rowe happy, and they hated to see Rowe's fury when something wasn't done right or when Latios breaks the chambers.

Entei, Raikou, and Suicune watched team rocket, they knew where Latios was, and he wanted to make sure that team rocket has no other plans for finding the eon duo.

"Hey Entei are you going to come help us or what?" Raikou hissed.

"Yes, but I need you two to look at this." Entei pointed to the chamber.

"The chamber is outside of the base!?" Suicune gasped.

"Yes, and they are planning to capture Latios instead, because he's the bait." Entei replied.

"What!?" Raikou growled.

"No Raikou, we need to stay back. We will not attack team rocket unless we have to." Entei got in front of him.

"Move! Suicune tell this crazy fire Pokémon to move!" Raikou hissed.

"No, Entei is right, if we attack now. We will be in danger and it will mess things up." Suicune looked away from Raikou and stared at Entei.

"Fine, take his side." Raikou sneered.

"Raikou, this isn't just about you. This is about them!" Entei told him.

"I know… Sorry." Raikou sighed.

"All is forgiven." Entei replied.

They all leaped into the forest that night…

Latios was having another nightmare, this time it was about team rocket taking Latias away from him, he moved around in the bed and Latias woke up and saw him moving around.

(Latios! Latios! You're having a nightmare, wake up!) Latias was shaking him awake.

(What? Latias, I had that nightmare again.) Latios told her.

(Really, what was it about?) Latias asked.

(It was about you and team rocket. They took you away from me again.) Latios replied.

(Don't worry big brother, you and me are together again.) Latias replied.

(How did you escape, that chamber was stronger than last time.) Latios asked.

(Well, you cracked the chamber, it was a small crack so I slammed into the crack and the whole chamber broke into pieces.) Latias explained.

(That makes sense.) Latios was thinking of her plan.

(Let's get some more sleep.) Latias yawned.

(Right, good night.) Latios whispered to her.

(Night.) She replied and fell asleep.

Pikachu sensed something that night, he woke up quickly and ran out of Ash's room to see what the sound was. He sniffed the air and ran towards the window, he looked out of it and saw two people walking around, they had a Typhlosion by their side with a Blastoise.

"So you think they came through here?" Rex asked.

"Yes, Blastoise, search the area." Jess ordered. Blastoise nodded and began to search for Latias and Latios.

"Typhlosion, go and help Blastoise!" He ordered. Typhlosion roared and helped Blastoise.

(Blastoise where do you think they went?) Typhlosion asked.

(They might have been here, but I don't know if they are in the city this late at night.) The huge turtle Pokémon replied.

They looked everywhere but Latios wasn't in the large hall where the people would dance every morning. He searched in the city hall, but no signs of the eon duo.

"Hey did you both find them yet?" Rex asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Oh no, they might have transformed. They could be anywhere." Jess growled.

"They transform? Into what?" Rex asked.

"Into humans! We have no device that can show us who they really are, so we don't know who is who right now." Jess sighed.

"Don't worry, we will know by the way they act." Rex grinned.

"Right, they can't talk, that's one thing that we cleared up." Jess replied.

"Yes, so if they nod when you talk to them, it's them." Rex explained.

The next morning…

Ash woke up and saw that Pikachu was gone from the room. Pikachu ran up to Ash and pointed to what he saw last night.

"Hey Pikachu who did you see?" Ash was concerned.

"Someone was talking about taking Latios and Latias from here?" Ash was trying to get what Pikachu was taking about.

Pikachu nodded.

"Alright, we must keep both Pokémon in this apartment because I don't want them to become bait for each other." Ash replied.

Latias and Latios woke up and saw the sun rise, they went to go get breakfast.

**So that's a wrap! Chapter 6 is coming soon!**


End file.
